


Something Lost

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, more tags added later mostly fluff or smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl





	Something Lost

Stiles reached for the peg by the door and found it empty. He pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly sent a text to Derek asking if he’d seen the the keys. Frantically, he searched the area, making sure the ring hadn’t just fell to the floor as it sometimes did when one of the twins slammed their heavy door too hard. Unfortunately, the keys weren’t there either.

Racking his brain, trying to remember if he’d put them somewhere else. He called out for the twins before he realized they’d still be at lacrosse practice. 

“Shit, shit I cannot be late right now,” he muttered to himself as the search for the missing keys continued. Thankfully it was just a couple minutes before his phone was buzzing in reply. 

I’ll be there in 5. 

Stiles was confused, until he clambered out the door and noticed the giant gaping hole where his car should be parked. Shaking his head at his own absent-mindedness, Stiles remembered the conversation he had with Derek about the cruiser needing some work and how he’d pick him up on his lunch break for a few days. 

Thank God Derek remembered and was already on his way, otherwise he’d have been even more behind. Stiles ran to meet Derek with his hands full of lecture notes and a tumbler of hot coffee. With a little luck he still managed to make it down the small hill in one piece. Stiles checked his watch, pleased to see that even if they obeyed the speed limit, he should be able to make it to his Myths and Legends class on time, at least in time for his students not to give him too much grief. 

Stiles sighed in relief as he watched the streets of Beacon Hills pass by in a blur. The things that happened to him over the years probably weren’t what most people wished for, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret one minute. Not with Derek by his side, their twins only a couple years from graduation, and what was once just him and the Sheriff now a giant pack of a family. 

Yeah, life was pretty damn good, even when he misplaced his keys.


End file.
